Lovely Dressing
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Even though Isshin's idea of getting Rukia a birthday present was insane, Ichigo soon gave in- if Rukia really did want that Lolita dress. Oh, how he didn't want to wear that.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, here is a belated birthday fanfic for Rukia! I've been unable to write for about a week or more with computer difficulties, and didn't realize until last night was Rukia's birthday. Forunately with my snow days off of school, I spent all day writing this. This was actually expecting to only be about 1k words or so, but it turned out longer. I'll have my ntes on terms used at the end so if you need to know what a _Lolita or Lolita Complex _is, scroll back to the bottom or look it up. On the same subject, if you **detest any form of Lolita or the joking of Lolita Complex,** then feel free to not read this and yell at me. The case of Lolita Complex(see notes for definition) is for comedic value and is mildly serious. Don't worry, it's not like _Lolita _by Vladimir Nabokov. After reading a synopsis of the novel, I now want to read it.  
**Disclaimer: **Lolita-ness in this, mention of Lolita Complex. Bleach by Kubo Tite. Any name I used for a fashion designer is strictly for pun, and I have no idea if there is such a person.

* * *

"Ah, Renji had gotten me a new Chappy plushie!" Rukia exclaimed as she held the large rabbit above her.

"Che, that's it? You have dozens of the same thing." Ichigo scoffed, staring at the petite woman on his bed.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is the limited edition Lolita-pop Chappy!" Rukia gave him a disapproving look, only to go back to playing with the rabbit.

"Lo-li-ta-pop? You mean like a Lolita?" Ichigo asked. He looked closer at the stuffed animal and realized it did look different from the normal plain rabbit. It was wearing a pink frilly dress, one similar to others he had seen on women.

It was slightly disturbing to him- grown women dressing to look like little girls. What kind of psycho is in to such things? A lot of times the women looked almost doll like, staring like they had no soul back at the camera in those magazines.

Ichigo cursed Kon for getting that magazine- him and Rukia and left Kon in his body for a few hours when several orders showed up, and Ichigo came back to him staring at the pictures of the women in short dresses, drooling. He was caught later by the old man leafing through the pages, about to throw it away. Old pervert thought he had some sort of fetish for them.

_"Don't tell me the only reason you always look at Rukia-chan is she looks like a little girl, I did not raise my son like that! However, Rukia-chan would look very nice in one of those dresses- maybe you can get her a nice corset-skirt with a zipper in the back for easy access-"_

That was all Kurosaki Isshin said to Ichigo back then before he punched him in the stomach, making his father double over. He avoided looking at Rukia when she wore one of her dresses for the next several days, blushing when Isshin's voice continued popping in his mind.

Damn that old pervert.

"Yeah, it's when women wear these dresses I see a lot in my books." She started explained to him like he didn't know already.

"That's because only those lame horror manga actually have women dressing like that as normal-" Ichigo's voice was muffled when Rukia shoved the plush into his face.

"Since it's Lolita-pop though, the dresses are much lighter in color." She said as she pointed to the dress. It was a light pink with bows, and frills.

It was an eyesore.

Only from Renji.

"Whatever, it's just another plush, nothing special. When will he become more original?" Ichigo commented.

"Jeez, at least Renji HAS got me a birthday present, unlike a certain fool who probably didn't realize anything." She said accusingly at said man.

Of course he realized- the first gift from Byakuya had given him suspicions. It wasn't until the last gifts she received from Soul Society did he finally give up and looked into it.

It was her birthday soon.

Everyone quickly found out about it, and Inoue wanted to have a party.

"Shut up, your actual birthday isn't until tomorrow- everyone is probably out now getting you Chappy crap." He said.

"You mean yourself." She retorted.

"Shut up." He said, glaring at her. Rukia smirked, thinking she won. She kept the Chappy plush in her arms as she found a magazine that came with the plush. Ichigo glanced at the cover and saw the familiar cover of that Lolita magazine.

"Why was that in there?" He inquired.

"It's the special issue that comes with the Lolita-pop Chappy. Special Chappy merchandise being sold at those stores." She said, leafing through the pages with interest.

"Do you actually like that weird stuff?" He asked, restraining the hint of disbelief.

"It's really cute. I'd love to have it." Was all she said.

Ichigo stared at his door, and stood up. "Whatever, go ahead and play with it- I bet you'll be bored by the time I get back." He said, but then added under his breath one last comment- "You probably have people get you a new toy every day."

"Excuse me?" Rukia called, not hearing his last part.

"Nothing." Ichigo dismissed, and left.

It just had to happen like this.

Ichigo couldn't believe everyone were expecting him to get Rukia some expensive gift for her birthday- the midget probably doesn't even know how old she was anymore, but he knew not to ask a woman's age. Rukia was no exception.

They asked him if he was getting her anything special, like he was going to spend all his money on her. He already spent most of his money on her anyway on her spontaneous desires, why does he have to become poor for her?

He was going to get her something Chappy-related anyway like everyone else until his father spotted him as he walked out of his room, and pulled him aside. His father dragged him into his own room and brought him to his closet, despite his loud protests.

"My son, look what I was able to get for Rukia-chan for her birthday!"

He opened his closet and pulled out a dark suit, but it looked-different. Ichigo couldn't describe the dark clothing, the white cuffs and blouse under… It looked like…

Something a butler would wear in Rukia's horror manga.

"What the hell is that? You're getting her a suit?!" He exclaimed, his jaw hanging.

"Not for her! It's for YOU to wear FOR her!" Isshin grinned.

"Why the hell do I have to wear THAT?!" Ichigo shouted, pointing at the suit in distaste.

"I know Rukia-chan likes her horror manga, and so she must be in to the dark attire secretly!" He explained his theory.

"So why do I have to wear that?! Why didn't you get her a dress?" He asked.

"I wanted to get you to be her butler. I know you wouldn't buy your own suit, so I bought it for you. Unfortunately I didn't find Rukia-chan a matching dress- I looked everywhere for this Chappy dress that is suppose to come out, but it was no where! I was wondering if you could go find it a buy it for her as a gift." He explained. Ichigo could only stare at his twisted logic.

"Are you saying you're making me buy her a dress for her birthday and wear that THING for her? You really think I'm going to go to those freak shops and buy a small Lolita dress? With her size, they'll think I'm some Loli-con man! I'm NOT going to get her some dress!" He said, peeved beyond by his father.

"If you don't, you'll regret making Rukia-chan cry because you ere heartless enough to not get her anything!" Isshin called after him as Ichigo left the room, ignoring his father's threats.

He wasn't going to spend a ridiculous amount of money for her, for something as weird like a lolita dress.

Yet he was here now, in front of one of the stores in Karakura that sells Lolita dresses.

He could only stare at the window that was dark but you could still see two dresses being displayed, both black with red and white.

He stood rooted to the ground; even though he knew he looked creepy staring at this store but not doing anything. He either had to leave or go in.

_'Don't go in, don't go in! Just go to the grocery store and buy Rukia a Chappy pen, just don't step foot in there!'_ His mind screamed.

But then he finally found himself opening the door, and walking in.

The store was dimly lit, and it took Ichigo's eyes a moment to adjust. He looked around, and saw all of the dresses on racks. Everything was full, puffy, and had lace all over. He felt sick to his stomach seeing all of it.

"May I help you?" Ichigo turned to see a woman looking at him. She wore an excessive amount of makeup, and her clothing was similar to the dresses. "Are you looking for the men's wear or did you have something in mind?"

"I- um, was wondering if you had a certain dress…" Ichigo told her, uncomfortable about the whole situation. How the hell was his father able to just walk into this place and shop?

"A dress? Can you describe it? Is it a certain color or designer?" She inquired. There were actually people who made whole lines of these?! Of course there would only be a select few people into the style would be able to make them, Ichigo thought.

"Ah… It's that Chappy, Lolita-pop dress?" He explained, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh yes, the special dress made by Usa-kun! It's very popular because of the Chappy plush. This way, please." The woman's face brightened, and gestured him to follow her. They maneuvered around the racks of silk as they headed towards the other side of the store. Outside, the building was rather large, but it was very crowded inside with all the items they had.

"Usa-kun loves the Chappy franchise so much, so when they asked if he could make a dress they could make for a new toy to sell, he gladly accepted." She went on about the designer, as Ichigo half listened to what she was saying, while staring at everything.

Is this really how everyone dressed in Rukia's manga?

"Ah, here they are! We only have a couple left before the next shipment arrives. What size do you need?" She asked him. Ichigo had to stop and think for a moment. Rukia was small, but exactly how small? She could fit into Yuzu's dresses, and Yuzu wore in children's clothes.

"A-a small, or extra small." He admitted, embarrassed.

"These dresses can be well adjusted, so if you're not quite sure if it's small or smaller, it's safer to do just small, then you'll be able to adjust it if it's too big." She explained as she looked at each of the dresses, then finally taking out the correct size.

"Here it is. Is this what you wanted?" She asked, showing him the full view of the dress. It looked the same from the one on the Chappy toy, Ichigo remembered.

"Yeah, that's the one." He said.

"Is this all you need? We have some accessories for this including a headdress that matches." She picked up a lacy head band that was right next to the dresses.

"Uh- sure." Ichigo answered. She nodded, and took the dress back up front as Ichigo followed, stopping in front of the check out desk.

"May I ask why are you buying the dress?" The woman asked casually as she prepared the check out.

"It's… a present." Ichigo muttered, ruffling his hair. He didn't say any more, in fear she would question him even more. She told him the price as he handed her the amount. He didn't even choke, hearing the ridiculous price- he just gave her the money.

"I see! Well, here you are! Thank you for shopping!" She commented, and handed Ichigo a large, black bag. The store's name was labeled on both sides, announcing to everyone that he was in the story.

"T-Thanks." Ichigo thanked, taking the bag. He didn't stop walking or even look back until he was a few meters away. When he finally looked back, he could only see the roof of the store.

Ichigo hurried home, trying to hide the bag, but failed. It was just too damn big and dark. Why couldn't she give him a white bag that DIDN'T just tell every stranger he was just in one of those stores freaks go to?

He finally made it, and stealthily moved down the hallway, trying to avoid anyone. He knew Rukia was supposed to have left after he went to see Inoue, Karin was most likely playing outside, and the old man was in the clinic, working.

He made it to his bedroom, and finally was able to breathe. He looked around his bedroom- now he had to hide this somewhere where the midget wouldn't find it before.

He couldn't hide it anywhere in his closet.

He couldn't hide it by his desk, which would be way too obvious.

Damn, no matter where he hid it, she would probably find it the moment she walked in. Ichigo sighed, not knowing where to put it.

He could hide it under his bed.

After Kon was lost under there, he found a lot of thing Ichigo would've liked to be quiet. After a week outside and then with Yuzu, Kon promised not to go under his bed again.

Ichigo went down onto the floor and pushed the bag under his bed, squeezing it to fit under the frame. He pushed it far to the other side, but just in reach for him to grab again tomorrow. He sighed in relief, as he walked out of his room, now he could relax for the rest of the day. Near him he saw his father jumping towards him, still wearing his coat for his clinic.

"MY SON, DID YOU FINALLY GET RUKIA-CHAN HER DRESS? I'M SO HAPPY!"

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kuchiki-san! Here's your gift, I hope you like it!" Inoue smiled as she handed a wrapped present to Rukia.

"Ah, thank you so much, Inoue." Rukia gently tore the paper off to see new manga. "Ah, a new book!" She exclaimed, opening it and leafing through the pages with great interest.

"It's a murder story; I kind of looked through it to see if you'd like it." Inoue admitted, blushing.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"By the way, Kuchiki-san… Where is Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, looking around.

"Yeah, where is Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, looking worried. "How could he miss Rukia-nee's party?" She looked over to her father, who had a calm smile.

"No worries, I think Ichigo is just getting Rukia-chan's present ready for her! You like surprises don't you, Rukia-chan?" He asked her.

"Sure!" Rukia gave him her innocent smile, nodding.

"Old man, didn't you get her a present?" Karin asked, seeing her father's smile turn into a sly smirk.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I get Rukia-chan a present? No worries Rukia-chan, your gift will be here soon.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Rukia asked, confused.

"I mean this, my daughter!" He winked at her, and then called out towards the stairs. "Come down now and say happy birthday to Rukia-chan!" Everyone looked up at the stairs confused as they heard heavy footsteps pound on each step.

All of their jaws dropped when they saw the sight of him in the dark suit, looking very much like the men you'd see in books or shows on the television, though not as crazy as Don Kanonji's attire.

"I-Ichi-nii…" Yuzu gasped in amazement. "Where did you get that? It looks so nice!" Her eyes sparkled, seeing her older brother.

"Happy birthday, Rukia-chan! My son has dressed up, doesn't he look wonderful?" Isshin cried. Rukia only stared at Ichigo, who was avoiding everyone's stares with a bright tinge of pink on his cheeks. It contrasted with his dark clothing.

"In addition, he himself has his present to you! Why don't you give it to her, Ichigo?" Isshin suggested, the only one not frozen in shock. Ichigo took the large wrapped box from behind him and shoved it into Rukia's arms.

"Here." He mumbled, avoiding her amused look at him.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She thanked in her fake-school girl voice. Ichigo gave her a glare as she tore the gift wrap from the box. She looked curiously at the box and opened it. The moment she caught what was inside, her eyes widened.

"This is…" She mumbled. She picked up the end of the dress and held it up and out of the box. Everyone stared at it.

"Ichigo…" Chad muttered.

"What is it…?" Karin asked, trying to get a good look at it.

"Is that-?" Ishida started saying, knowing what it was.

"It's the Chappy Lolita-pop dress! The one that the Limited Edition Chappy is wearing!" Rukia exclaimed in awe. She stood up, and got a good look at it.

"Kuchiki-san, it's so cute! You have to put it on!" Inoue squealed looking excitingly at Rukia.

"Eh, right now?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Of course, Rukia-chan! Go on into your room and try it on! Let Orihime-chan help you in!" Isshin said as he pushed Rukia towards the stairs.

"Ah- okay…!" Rukia said as she walked upstairs with Inoue following.

"Ichi-nii, where'd you get that dress for Rukia-nee?" Yuzu jumped up towards Ichigo. "It's so pretty!"

"Kurosaki, if I didn't know better, but that dress is a Lolita dress made by the fashion designer Usa-kun… am I correct?" Ishida asked. Ichigo glared at him, because Ishida already knew he was correct.

"Judging by that suit you're wearing, was it Kuchiki-san or you that have some sort-" He began, but Ichigo interrupted him.

"Shut it, Ishida." He muttered, only making Ishida smirk.

"Ichi-nii, that looked expensive." Karin said. "How much did it cost, and where did you get it?"

"Ichigo…" Chad started to say, a hint of a smile playing on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, his face reddening.

A couple of minutes later, Rukia finally came back downstairs with Inoue right behind her.

Ichigo could finally see the dress in full, as he couldn't help but stare at Rukia.

It was a light blue, but underneath Rukia wore a white blouse and petticoat, not mentioning the white apron over the dress. The skirt was full, widening over her thighs but coming back towards her knees in the end, along with lace trailing right under it. On her head was the white headdress that he bought, with the same blue ribbons on it tied. The dress also came with white stockings, disappearing under the bell skirt.

Ichigo hated it, he had to admit…

Rukia looked cute.

"Kuchiki-san, it's really nice! Very well made, it must have been expensive." Inoue commented happily.

"Ah… Thank you, Inoue." Rukia thanked, smiling warily.

"Oh Rukia-chan, you look so young and innocent in it! My son chose a wonderful dress!" Isshin cried.

It continued for about another hour- Yuzu taking pictures of Rukia and him, Ishida making snide remarks, and Inoue having everyone try the cake she baked for Rukia.

Ichigo was finally glad they all left, after threatening Ishida not to say anything about it. Rukia asked Inoue not to tell anyone either, and Ichigo trusted Chad remaining his regular self.

"Ichi-nii, why exactly did you get Rukia-nee a Lolita dress?" Karin asked for the 22nd time.

"I asked for it." Rukia answer for Ichigo, smiling. "It's getting late now; I should be taking this off now."

"Go ahead, Rukia-chan, you look slightly uncomfortable, let me help my daughter-" Isshin said with his perverted smile, before Ichigo's fast met his cheek.

"Can't anyone have a birthday without you?" He asked.

"Ho ho, says my son who has a _Lolita complex_!" Isshin accused, earning a deadly glare.

Rukia and Ichigo went upstairs, as Ichigo walked into his bedroom. He turned to see Rukia follow him in and walked over to his bed like normal.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" He asked. Rukia nodded as she reached behind her back, untying the apron. Ichigo jumped, but calmed when it was just the apron. She neatly folded it, and then brought her legs up onto his bed.

"You know…" Rukia started saying. "… This was really fun."

"It's a birthday party, Rukia. Haven't you had a birthday party?" He asked, looking at her. She gave him a look, and he immediately realized her answer. "Ah… sorry."

"No apologies. Thank you for the dress." She said, touching the hem of the skirt. Ichigo saw a small smile, but looked away when she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Ah- you're welcome." He muttered, his cheeks feeling warm.

"Also, thank Kurosaki-san for me." She said as she lay down on his bed, leaning on one arm. Ichigo turned to her, confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"For that suit." She said, giving him a devilish grin. Ichigo froze as his cheeks became hot.

"G-get out!" He yelled. Rukia chuckled as she complied, getting off of his bed. She walked past him and was walking out the door when Ichigo called her name. She stopped, then turned to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Happy birthday." His voice softened, and before Rukia realized it, he leaned in and his lips met her cheek. She could feel the warmth radiating from him last a few seconds after he stood up straight. Rukia brought her hand to her cheek, surprised. She could feel her own cheeks became hot. It was silent for a couple of moments, making Ichigo afraid she was going to break his spine.

"Ichigo…" She mumbled. She looked up at him with a quizical look.

"W-what?" He asked, nervous.

"What does_ Lolita Complex_ actually mean?"

* * *

**Notes:  
**_Lolita- _Slang word for a younger, prepubescent girl in mature situations, saying it mildly. It's popular as a sub-culture in Japan where women who may have attributes to look younger wear special dresses that a little girl might where to project innocence and modesty. Lolita is a growing fashion now in Japan and even in the West with several different types of Lolita, including goth Lolita, cute-girl, white, black, cosplay, ect. ect. In the made up Chappy Lolita-pop dress, it would fit the description of a sweet and cute Lolita.  
_Lolita Complex-_ Also known as Lolicon. Describes someone who would have an attraction to young girls, or girls with youthful traits(boys are Shoutacon).  
_Usa-kun- _Pun translated as Bunny-kun. _Get it?_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, reviews are very much appreciated! Happy Birthday, Rukia!


End file.
